Again
by MatryoshkaKid
Summary: [Nepeta sadstuck] Karkat, Gamzee, Nepeta, and Equius in the bodies of the ancestors in a dreambubble. Written when listening to sadstuck, no planning, so don't expect some long story. Let me know if I should make a story out of it. RATED M FOR TWO MURDERS, NOT LANGUAGE. IT'S NOTHING WORSE THAN HOMESTUCK.


Karkat shook his head.

This is a dream. All a dream. This never happened. It's just a normal dream. Yes. That's it.

But he knew better.

This was a dream bubble. His body was larger, older, and bound at the wrists with cuffs and chains. He was shirtless and an arrow in his shoulder, many wounds from a whip on his chest. In front of him looked like an older Gamzee, horns even taller, muscular, with armor made of the bones of trolls. There was dried blood over him, his face paint messy. His eyes looked as if they were glowing red. Many rustbloods were in the crowd, many seemingly terrified. A certain troll stood out to him, though. Olive green blood, based off the color of her outfit.

"THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS TO ANYONE WHO DARES DEFY THE HIGHBLOODS," the Gamzee look-alike growled. "GET THE EXECUTIONER."

A troll who looked like an older version of Equius walked from the side of the Gamzee look-alike. He had a bow and an arrow in his right hand. "ANY LAST WORDS, KARKAT?" the Gamzee look-alike said. Everyone stared at him. "Karkat?" trolls murmured. The olive blood ran up to Karkat, tears in her eyes. Those eyes...

"Oh, oh, Karkitty," she cried, undoing the cuffs. He fell, the olive blood catching him. She held him and ran. The Equius look-alike watched them. He rose the arrow up. The olive blood holding Karkat looked at him. "I'll stop... I'll slow down the high bl00d." The olive blood smiled. "G-good-bye, Equius." "Good bye...

"Nepeta."

The olive blood ran away. "Nepeta?!" Karkat excmlaimed. His voice was lower pitched now. The olive blood smailed, tears stremaing from her eyes. "Y-yup. Looks like we finally found a dreambubble where we're together." Karkat stared at her eyes. They were the same, but older, sadder, cloudier, dead.

"YOU LITTLE MOTHERFUCKER." Karkat looked behind him. Equius had shot an arrow at the Gamzee look-alike, though it did nothing. The arrow had hit the armor. "Gamzee, don't," Equius ordered, as calmly as possible (which was not very). But Gamzee grabbed the bow from Equius' hands, snapping it. The snap was deafening. Nepeta wailed out crying, her whole body trembling. "Not again, not again!" she screamed. "GOODBYE, EQUIUS."

"Goodbye, Nepeta."

"NO!" Nepeta screeched. She fell to her knees, dropping Karkat, who got up. He watched as Gamzee choked Equius to death with the string of the bow. "Gamzee..." Nepeta screamed. "NO! NOT AGAIN! NOT THIS TIME! THAT DUMB FUCKING CLOWN!" she cried. She stood up, running even faster than before. "Not weighed down by me..." KArkat couldn't help but saying. He looked at the arrow in his shoulder. He pulled it out, blood gusing out along with it. He winced. But it would be over soon.

Nepeta ran at Gamzee, screaming. She jumped with her powerful legs, raising her long-nailed hands up. "NO ONE TAKES MY MOIRAIL!" she screeched. She plunged her nails into Gamzee's chest, between the armor of bones. Gamzee fell to his knees. "Motherfucking cat girl," he said, smiling at Nepeta. "SHUT UP!" she screamed back, body shaking violently from crying. She scratched Gamzee's face. "There's the Gamzee I know," she whispered as the body fell.

"Goodbye, Nepeta."

Nepeta spun around, seeing Karkat holding the arrow from his shoulder in front of his heart. "What? I'm fine." "You deserve better." "What? What do you mean?" She cried even harder. It hurt so bad. Not again. Not again. Karkat smiled sadly. "I never knew. You should've told me.

"I could've ended it sooner."

The arrow plunged into Karkat's chest, going as far as through his back. "NO!" Nepeta screamed at the top of her lungs. Karkat fell. The rustbloods ceased to exist. It was just four bodies:

Equius, choked.

Gamzee, slayed.

Karkat, fallen.

Nepeta, in disbelief.

She walked to her cave, sitting down. She scratched down another line on the wall and wrote down the story this time:

_**" Entry 413:**_

_**Again, my love has fallen dead. I tried running away this time, but he was too heavy. I couldn't escape as fast as I wanted to. Besides, I couldn't leave Equius. I killed Gamzee this time, though. Still, I wanted Karkat. I want a perfect end. I thought this dreambubble would be a way, but who am I kidding. I said 20 tries, but here I am, at the 413th fail. I should stop. I'm going to disappear if I keep this up. I can feel the bubble becoming unbalanced. But I need a good end.**_

_**Oh well. "**_


End file.
